Categorial Slamdown
Oh you have all done it now. I have stumbled upon this wiki only to find that many of these articles, as nonsensical as they are, are not categorized! This makes me so angry and at the same time, so very sad. Even with the , I ''will ''perform my duty to give pages their connections to the wiki as a whole and not be lost through the torrents of "lol so random " nonsense that has plauged this wiki. And ''Minecraft Giving Up Week? ''Seriously? You will all feel my wrath in due time as I slowly connect this wiki. And if the pages are once again discovered and those people are not satisfied, they have only themselves to blame for such action. 12/17/14 Things are going rather swimmingly. There are still many pages that have not yet a single category to their body, but the process continues. Though I am tempted to create new categories for easier sorting and organization, I shall continue using the categories created by those who were here before I. This shall be updated every now and then to mark the progression of the sorting and how it will go, as well as the creation of more random articles. I am not sure if they have still stuck around for this wiki, but here's hoping they can see this and help mark the folly of their ways. Many have been added to both the "Annoying" and "Bad ideas " categories, due to the nature of their content (which usually consist of a single phrase, word, sentence or quote.) Now I understand that the entire purpose of this wiki is to just make as many random pages as possible, but would it kill some people to add a little more meat to their pages? It gets a bit dumb when many of the pages are just spouting random words or old memes in an attempt to be funny without even trying. C'mon guys, the front page says the only limit is your imagination. How about using it once and a while, eh? 12/28/14 Merry After-Christmas, for I have returned to do my duty. I have made further progress in organizing this decreped wiki. I have noticed that I added more pages to the gibberish category, as many of the ones I come across are nothing but random letters or things that simply do not make any sense. This goes back to the whole "lol so random" mentality that infests the wiki. It even manages to make its way into some of the comment sections, which once again consist of random show quotes or stupid memes. Granted, I am more forgiving towards the comments but some are truly cringe worthy. I have also been using the Non Fags category on pages that feature characters or people that are truly worthy of having a page. Don't blame me if it seems offensive, I just use the categories I am dealt with. With that said, I still have much to organize. I will update at anothet time... 1/17/2015 Happy New Year and all that. So it seems the original creator of this wiki does visit here every now and then, though under the moniker, TheChromePerson. They have said that they have created a new wiki by the name of Creation Wiki and have assured me that this wiki is quite dead. Even so, I shall remain here to sort the remaining pages which have no categories. The reason, you may ask? It is merely the principle and the function of the category that drives it. Even if the content of a wiki is pure nonsense, having them properly sorted will provide those to seek similar nonsense and even help navigate to pages without much attention. And so, I remain here within the ruins of this abandoned wiki, sorting pages but I also wish TheChromePerson luck in their new wiki and hope things fare better over there. Here's to another better year, I hope you're happy with yourself. 2/17/2015 A new update for everyone. I continue to make progress on Categorizing this wiki, though in doing so, I am now less hostile towards the wiki than I was in the beginning. Oh sure, there are still many cringe worthy pages I come across that just belong in certain categories, but as a whole, I've grown a little softer towards anything I come across. Heck, I will probably end up making an actual wikia account just to officially join this wiki, so that I can more effectively edit some pages. I even have a personal project planned if I do, and it involves the content I have come across on this wiki. But until then, I'll continue to be anonymous, slowly continuing to categorize the pages left and to also eventually try and link pages together, for a more cohesive experience. Think of the wiki as more of a journey rather than a jumping game. The potential is the thing that attracts me to a place like this. And that is all for now. Take care. Category:Pure Evil Category:Things that have taken over the Internet Category:Bad ideas